Little Mentals
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Basically a set of drabbles, mostly based on Lisbon and Jane. varying in styles, but mostly involving romance. Some very sweet momments to come!
1. Incense, Candles and Relaxation

_Incense, Candles and Relaxation_

Lisbon was returning to her office after a long and boring lecture from Hightower about how she must keep Jane in line more often. It wasn't her fault that he was always causing problems where ever he went. It most defiantly wasn't her fault that he had set that bomb off completely destroying the suspects entire home. How was she to know that the bomb was set off by a code word, and that Jane knew that word. Before she pushed open her office door she leaned against the frame and rubbed the temples with her fingers, a migraine was on its way and she had to quickly think of a way of preventing it before it got into full swing.

Teresa noticed that the blinds all around her office were closed, she was sure she hadn't left them like that, she preferred the natural light from the sun to penetrate the room. She placed a hand suspiciously against the glass of her door and pushed.

The light inside her office was dim and flickering, candle light? She stepped in, looking all around. Candles sat on every possible surface, normal ones, scented ones and some oddly shaped ones. There were some tea light candles under oil burners, slowly permeating the room with a combination of different scents. The whole experience was very sensuous, she looked for her usual chair behind her desk, but it was gone. She again looked around to room, this time to locate her favourite chair. This time her eyes laid upon something she didn't expect to be there. Well maybe she should have expected it, no one else would do this sort of thing.

"Jane," Lisbon said quietly, "What are you doing in here?"

"Well isn't it obvious my dearest Lisbon, I am going to relax you." He said, green eyes portraying perfect innocence to this comment. Although Lisbon knew that those eyes could easily lie.

"What have you done with my chair?" Teresa asked.

"Put it in the cupboard down the hall, you won't be needing it. That sort of chair won't relax you."

"Where am I spose to sit then" She raised her hands in exasperation.

"Here." Patrick patted the cushion of the sofa next to him.

Lisbon walked across the room, she was determined that sitting this close to Jane was not going to affect her. If she was a young school girl she would be flushing, shyly and battering her eyelids. But no, too grown up for that, well not the flushing. That was an annoying thing that always gave away her thoughts. Placing herself on the edge of the sofa she turned to Jane.

"What am I meant to do now then?" Her hands gripped the edges of the cushion out of shear tension more than anything.

"Turn around and face away from me" Patrick commanded quietly, his voice seemed to have taken on a smoother, subtler tone.

"What are you going to do?" Lisbon asked, this was very suspicious, but she started to do it anyway.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it" Patrick said, still offering no explanation to what he was going to do.

Teresa turned round, hoping that Jane didn't have anything annoying planned. Suddenly she felt his hands on her back, rubbing soothing circles, increasing the pressure in some places. Slowly he worked, massaging, de-stressing and relaxing her tense muscles. She let out an involuntary sign of contentment. Patrick's smile grew bigger and happier by the minute, the really enjoyed seeing her like this, the rare moments when she let her guard down and he could see her raw and for who she really really was.

"Better?" Jane murmured, just loud enough for Lisbon to hear. His only rely was a soft sign and a slight nod of the head. "Do I take that as a yes then?"

"Oh yeah," Lisbon said out loud, her voice low, just about a whisper, and dark.

"Right, you stay here and I'm just going to go and make some tea." He got up and leaned even closer to her ear and whispered, "Don't move" And he swiftly but silently made his way out of the office.

When Patrick had left Lisbon flopped back against the cushions on the sofa and just lay there. Wow, she hadn't felt this good or this relaxed in a long long time. That man had either hypnotised her, in which case if she ever found he had she would shoot him, or he had amazing skills and understanding on how to get people to completely chill out. She closed her eyes, just briefly, thinking of the feeling on his hands on her, moving slowly over her body, there only to please her and make her feel good.

"Lisbon?" a voice sounded from what seemed miles away. "Teresa? Are you awake?" The voice was soft and quite.

"Mmmmm, yeeah, just about," Lisbon replied, mentally slapping herself awake and away from her previous thoughts and forced herself to sit up.

"Here, drink this," Jane said, pressing a small cup into Lisbon's hand. "I know you normally drink coffee, but I think you'll like this, plus it'll help you to relax."

Lisbon drank from the cup, not particularly paying much attention to what she was actually drinking, all she registered was that it was nice and was enjoying it. Her thoughts were hundreds of mile away, a place where it was just her and her thoughts for ever more. A place where her dreams could come to life, and a place of happiness. Slowly she lifted her head from the cup and turned to Patrick.

"Thank you Jane, this has made me feel soo much better," and without even thinking about what she was doing she kissed hi briefly on the cheek.

"Wow," Jane said touching the place where Lisbon had just kissed him, "I think I'll be doing things like this more often if I get rewards like this."

Lisbon gently punched him in the arm, just to reprimand him for his comment, and to tell him in complete silence that if he ever invades her office and changes it around again she will shoot him.

"Message received and understood, I'll leave you to it then shall I," Patrick stood and walked slowly out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Lisbon relaxed back into the sofa cushions and fell asleep again, dreaming dreams of incense, candles and relaxation.


	2. Just One Touch

**A/N: Sorry guys I looked back on this and thought of a better, longer way to end it. So here it is I hope its not made it worse :P**

**Just one touch**

That was all she needed, just that one touch. That one subtle gentle touch, a fleeting instant but a monumental leap forward in her life and not even a mere speck in the terms of the universe. From that moment she fell, fell harder than she had ever expected, further than she ever thought she could fall, fell so deeply and insanely in love.

She had never of thought she could fall in love with such a annoying jumped up fake psychic with a tendency to attract trouble where ever he went, and piss off every body and anybody of importance.

Even though he was all of this, she did love her charming, blonde haired consultant. He was always there to cheer her up if a case went badly or they were stuck somewhere in a case with no more evidence and no other way to move forward. He always thought of a way to catch the criminal in the act, giving them the perfect evidence and means to capture them.

She always loved the way she could always find him, stretched out that old brown coach that he loved so much. Or the way that if she worked late then he was always still there, whether it was to keep her company or because he had nothing to go home to, she didn't know. But she just loved the way he did it.

Patrick drew back away from her, that subtle and gentle kiss that had just brushed her lips had her heading for heaven. He smiled lightly, running his fingers, caressing across her cheek.

"What are you think of my dear?" He asked, deep voice reverberating in the empty room of her office, warm breath washing over he face.

"Nothing," She replied innocently, she tried to stop it, but there is went, the blush creeping up her face.

` "I do love it when you blush," he brushed his fingers over her cheek again and looked into her now sparkling eyes.

Oh that damned consultant, he could always read her mind. But in some ways she didn't mind, in some ways it made things easier. But now she knew a whole new chapter of their lives was staring, and all it took was just one touch.

**Reviews? Telepathic cookies for people who do, and a telepathic spoon beating for people who don't. Love you all :D**


End file.
